I'll Find You, Clary
by graciecamden
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Clary left Jace. What he didn't know was that she was pregnant at the time. Now, his fifteen-year-old kids are back. But it's not one big happy family reunion. Clary is missing. Now it's up to Jace, his kids, and the rest of the Institute to find her...before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Soooo I posted this like a year ago, but some really bad family stuff came up. I am so sorry to have left everyone who read this before hanging! But I'm starting this story from scratch, and believe me, I'll be updating! I'm sorry, but unfortunately family stuff was so bad last year, I never got past one chapter. :/ This time, I'll be here to stay!**

 **I am not Cassie Clare!**

* * *

If Olivia Fray were a normal girl, she'd have gone to the police. But Olivia wasn't a normal girl, and she went to a ratty old diner for help instead.

The bell chimed lightly as the door of Taki's opened. She strutted in, long red hair swinging behind her, already distracted by the scene before her.

Jacob Lightwood and Olivia's twin brother Ben were in the midst of a total staredown, with only an old diner table, heaped with nachos and chocolate milkshakes, to keep them from ripping each other's throats out.

Olivia rushed toward them, her old combat boots click-clacking against Taki's tile flooring. The boys looked up at her at the same time.

"Olivia!" Jacob exclaimed, jumping a little and shaking the table and the food on it. He was a sight to behold, a mess of contrasts- a shock of black hair against pale, half-vampire skin, thick black glasses against bright blue eyes, and a shirt that exclaimed, "World Chess Hall of Fame Youth Champion" against a seraph blade tucked in a sheath attached to his rugged jeans.

"Sister," Ben spat, pushing his messy blond hair back with one hand and shooting daggers at Jacob with his blue eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she whispered intensely, hoping not to make a scene, angry at their incessant fighting nonetheless.

"Nothing," Jacob and Ben answered in unison, and slunk back against their seats.

Olivia gave them a look that told them both she wasn't finished with either of them, and then, punching Jacob lightly on the arm, slid in next to him on the booth.

"Hey, I gotta go, okay?" Ben said, standing up.

"Wow, good to see you, too," Olivia deadpanned.

Ben ignored her and jogged away.

"So," Jacob said, shaking his head of Benjamin Fray and smiling at Olivia. "What brings you two to town?"

...

Laughter rang out from the corner of Taki's when Isabelle entered.

She didn't think much of it, and continued talking to Jace over the phone.

"No, I want _mushrooms_ and olives, not marshmallows! Jace, it's not that hard. Mushrooms. They make the dish a hundred times better!"

"Izzy, I'm really not in the mood to do your grocery shopping," Jace grumbled.

Isabelle sighed, and realization hit her like a speeding bus. "It's the fifteenth, isn't it?"

Static roared on the other line, but Jace Lightwood was silent.

"Jace… It's been sixteen years. I know it's hard, and I get it, but… You need to let this go. You need to be happy again."

"I'll talk to you later, Isabelle," Jace said gruffly. There was a beep, and the screen of her phone told her in bold lettering that the call had ended.

More laughter filled the diner, and Isabelle glanced around, looking for the lucky people who were actually having a good day.

And to her surprise, it was her son.

Jacob's face was alight with a grin, Lightwood-blue eyes twinkling. "Really? Seven languages?" More laughter. "You are a freak of nature, Fray. A freak of nature."

Isabelle felt her heart stop, her body tense up. Fray. Fray? Had she heard correctly? _Fray?_

"Says the half-vampire, half-Shadowhunter," someone said in response to Jacob, playful sarcasm emanating from her voice. "Yep. _I'm_ the freak of nature."

Isabelle's glance jumped back to the booth. A girl sat beside Jacob.

The girl wore a tight leather jacket over a paint-splattered black tank top, in addition to dark leggings tucked into battered black combat boots. Her red hair fell down her back in gentle cascades. Her eyes were big and golden. And she couldn't be more than five foot three.

Red hair. Short. Artistic.

Fray?

It was as if her body had gone into autopilot. Isabelle found herself walking briskly toward the corner booth, high ponytail swinging like a pendulum behind her.

Jacob saw her first, his smile fading slightly. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Jacob?" Izzy said, feigning surprise. "I didn't know you were here!" She looked over at the girl, trying to conceal her curiosity, but to no avail.

"And who's this? Jacob, do you have a _girlfriend?"_

"No! _Mom!_ " Jacob answered just a little too quickly.

"We're just friends," the girl smiled, "I'm Olivia. Olivia Fray."

The long, stagnant silence was broken only by the distant clattering of dishes.

Izzy finally said, "I-I see. I'm Jacob's mother, Isabelle."

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia answered politely.

"So, why haven't I met you before? Usually I know all of Jacob's friends."

Jacob was obviously frustrated, but Olivia ignored him. "My brother and I are just visiting New York for the week. I met Jacob a few visits back, and we figured we'd meet up again."

"Y-your brother?" Isabelle found herself saying, letting her surprise spill out in her tone of voice.

"My twin, Ben."

As if on cue, Benjamin Fray entered Taki's, shaking his head. He ignored Isabelle and slid back into the booth next to Wyatt.

"Your friends are messed up, Olivia. I worked my charms on that waitress girl you're friends with, and she didn't even bat an eye!"

"What can I say?" Olivia responded, "I have good taste in friends."

Jacob agreed, "She _is_ friends with me."

Isabelle interjected, "Hello, I'm Jacob's mother, Isabelle. Are you one of his friends?"

Jacob smirked. Ben put on his best, most charming smile, and said, "Well, I don't know if I'd say that. Ma'am, I hate to break it to you- though I'm sure you already know- but your son is an asshole."

Olivia's mouth flew open and she slugged her brother's shoulder over the table, carefully avoiding the food still piled on the table.

Isabelle's stomach burned with protective maternal rage at the boy's comment, but, at the same time, she couldn't help but notice how similar Ben looked- and acted, she had to admit- like Jace. They shared the same golden hair, the same perfect jawline. The only thing that was really different was Ben's eyes, which were a deep and beautiful baby blue.

"I'm _so_ sorry for my brother, Mrs. Lewis," Olivia said.

Isabelle smiled warmly at Olivia. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. And please, call me Isabelle. As for _you_ ," she said through gritted teeth, turning to Ben, "If you ever say anything about Jacob again, your pretty face may not be so pretty anymore."

"Mom!" Jacob objected, but she ignored him.

Ben wasn't scared, though, or if he was, he didn't show it. An easy grin spread across his face. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The table sank into uncomfortable silence.

"So, Fray," Jacob said, nodding towards Olivia. "You never answered my question. What _exactly_ brings you to New York?"

Olivia's rosy cheeks became shockingly pale in a matter of seconds. Any playfulness departed from her face, leaving anxiety and sorrow to mingle in her emerald eyes. "Well, that's what I was going to get to. You see, Jacob…" She trailed off, unsure of whether she could finish the sentence without choking up.

"Our mom's missing," Ben said, giving Olivia a reassuring nod. "It's been three days."

"We were hoping you'd help us out. Maybe set us up with the Institute here? She used to live there, and we were thinking maybe they'd know something."

Isabelle interjected, pushing her spat with Ben back into the depths of her mind, "My brothers and I run the Institute. What's your mom's name? I think we can help."

Olivia and Ben looked at each other one last time before finally sighing and saying in unison, "Her name is Clarissa Fray."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Share your thoughts!**

 **And I know Ben is a total jerk. I meant him to be that way. And not that it excuses his behavior or anything, but he didn't have any male role models or anything... *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there! Here's my second chapter! A couple announcements...**

 **First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are the reason that I keep writing, and if you want to see more, make sure you review!**

 **Second, I want to thank my AMAZING beta reader Heartshade :)**

 **And lastly, I just want to let you guys know what I'm thinking for my schedule- I will be posting every Friday night- that's the plan at least! :) Why am I posting on Saturday, then? Well... I just couldn't wait to bring you guys this latest chapter. :) From now on though, expect updates on Fridays!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**

* * *

In her dreams, everything was perfect.

Jace held Olivia, her little baby fist wrapped around his pinky, while she cradled Ben in her arms, rocking her infant son ever so gently.

Jace softly hummed to his daughter, a soft smile resting on his face. Olivia would be a daddy's girl- that much was for certain.

Ben's perfect blond curls shined slightly in the warm glow of the lamplight. He was all gold, just like his father, save for his soft blue eyes.

"Clary," came Jace's voice, deep and smooth, like poured honey.

She glanced up; he greeted her with a grin.

"I am so happy," he said simply, and in that moment, Clary could not agree more.

This moment did not exist, she remembered suddenly.

Clary jolted awake, her whole body aching. Her dream was just a fleeting mirage, a fantasy that had not lasted nearly long enough. She felt herself shatter.

With all her might, she willed herself to stand up in her cell, to fight against the bite of the chains around her wrists and ankles, but to no avail. She couldn't even muster the strength to cry.

"Olivia, Ben," she whispered. "I will find you. Somehow."

Silently, Clary added, "And you, Jace."

...

Though Jace Herondale was a fully grown man, he still devoted one day each year to getting completely drunk and wallowing in the travesty that was his god-awful life.

Today was that day.

July fifteenth- the worst day in existence. The day that everything in his world turned upside down, throwing him into a spiral that, sixteen years later, he still couldn't seem to escape.

It had been a beautiful day. It was much cooler than usual, practically spring weather, and everywhere he went, people seemed to be in a good mood- Jace especially. He clutched the ring in his hand, holding it as though his life depended on it- because it practically did, didn't it? What would his life even be without Clary?

Clary was going to love it. They were going to be even happier than they were now- a feat he didn't even know was possible until this moment- and every day, Jace would be able to wake up beside not his beautiful girlfriend, but his beautiful wife.

A golden, Shadowhunter wedding. A lifetime of bliss with the one he loved the most. All of these things suddenly seemed possible. They were only a "Will you marry me?" away.

Jace had never been especially optimistic, but on this day, it seemed to him like everything could- and would- go right.

As Jace later came to discover, he was very, very wrong.

He stepped through the massive doors of the Institute, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Jace could barely stand still in the elevator, and he practically sprinted down the corridor to the room he and Clary shared.

He burst through the door, expecting to see her there. Instead, Jace Herondale was greeted by a freshly made- albeit empty- bed, a closet with no clothes, and a note.

 _Jace,_

 _Just know that I do love you. I believe we'll see each other again._

 _I love you._

 _Clary_

Jace's head spun. This was not happening.

He searched for her for weeks on end. Even Simon, her own parabatai, couldn't find her. Magnus said it must've been a rune she had made herself- a Disappearance rune of some sort, one that allowed her to disahppear off the radar completely.

Clary Fairchild was gone without a trace.

Sixteen years later, Jace's chest still had a dull ache in it, the echo of the man he once was, and the woman he once held.

He ducked into a little bar in Brooklyn, looking to drown his pain.

"Just get me something strong," he said, nodding toward the bartender, and Jace was not disappointed. It was around noon that Izzy called him, but he couldn't quite remember what she had said- something about marshmallows, maybe?

Jace didn't care. He had salvaged most of his broken pieces in these last sixteen years, and fashioned some kind of a makeshift life, but deep down, he knew he would never truly live without the one person who took his breath away.

July fifteenth. The day everything fell apart.

...

Ben's heart thudded in his chest, but he swallowed down his fear and walked alongside his sister, covering up his concern, as he always did, with a wide smirk.

Jacob," he heard Olivia whisper to the pasty boy beside her, "Where _is_ the Institute?"

Ben hated to hear even Jacob's name- the way the guy stared at his sister made him sick. Though Ben tried to hide it behind a façade of arrogance and an overall attitude that consisted mainly of I-don't-give-a-damn retorts, he knew that there were only two people in his life that actually meant something to him- his mother, and his sister. For all the towns and cities and countries he had lived in throughout his life, those two had always been there, and Ben was willing to fight to the death with anyone who dared hurt them.

'It's pretty close," Jacob answered, nervously raking a hand through his mop of black hair.

"So, Jacob," Ben smiled fakely. "What's this about you being a half-vampire?" Isabelle, who was leading the pack, gave him a pointed glare.

"I'm really _not-_ I just joke about it with my friends- a group which, as you might have noticed, you are not a part of. My dad _used_ to be a vampire, that's all. He's a Shadowhunter now, idiot."

"Hm," Ben whispered, low enough that Isabelle couldn't hear. He stroked his chin dramatically. "You definitely got the paper-white look down, then."

"Shut up!" Olivia grumbled, elbowing her brother in the side.

Ben was about to retort, but he stopped dead in his tracks before he could get a word out.

Towering before the group was an enormous church. At first glance, Ben thought he saw an old building, nearly in ruins, but in just the blink of an eye, it had transformed into a majestic cathedral with magnificent stonework and turrets.

Isabelle led the teens through the enormous wooden doors of the New York Institute, guiding them through wide corridors and rooms with majestic domes before coming to a stop in the kitchen.  
"I'll cook you all up some food, and we can discuss this in further detail," Isabelle said, smiling at Olivia and Jacob, while not casting so much as a glance in Ben's direction.

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that," Jacob said hurriedly, taking a pot out of Isabelle's hands and placing it swiftly on the counter. "I think we're fine, aren't we?" he said, giving a pointed look in the twins' direction.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ms. Li- Isabelle- but we already had lunch. Thanks, though," Olivia said politely.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all."

"Positive." Olivia gave a weak smile.

"Okay, well, in that case, how about you kids take a seat and we'll discuss this. Okay? My husband and brothers are away right now, and when they're back, we can discuss this in further detail, but for now, can you just give me the basic run-down?"  
The three teenagers took their places at a round kitchen table, and Isabelle sat down as well.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "So, who wants to explain to me what's going on?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think in the comments below! And if you like this story, make sure you follow and favorite, too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry this is a bit late- I was super busy, but here ya go! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Okay. Okay," Olivia said, trying to assure herself more than anyone else that she was ready to talk. She tucked a section of hair behind her ear and took a shaky breath. Olivia was good at pretending she was okay until the idea that her mom was dead in a ditch somewhere once again burrowed itself into the back of her head.

"Our mom was always moving us from Institute to Institute. We'd spend a few months in one Institute, maybe a year at another, and then we'd move on to another Institute in another country. Ben and I always knew when it was time for us to go, because suddenly Mom would get all jittery and nervous, like she was being watched or something. And so I think she was running from someone. I tried to get it out of her, tried to ask her why we were always running, but she never told me. But I think whoever she was running from took her. Mom would _never_ leave us."

Ben nodded, his face grim. "About a week ago, we woke up, and she just wasn't there. Her bed was made, her room was perfect, but she wasn't anywhere."  
"Wow," Isabelle said. "I'm so sorry. Did she say anything before she disappeared?"

"I mean," Olivia answered. "She seemed nervous. We both were pretty sure we were going to move soon. It was obvious, but we didn't think anything like this would happen. Ever."

"And how did you know to come here?" Isabelle asked.

"Mom never said anything about her past to us," Ben said. "Except for the Institute."

"It was as if she didn't have a life before us. There was no mention of her parents, or her friends, or our da-" Olivia stopped abruptly. "She didn't say anything, except for something about the Institute. She mentioned it once- she said she used to live here, when she was young. And that was all." Olivia put her head in her hands, raking her long hair back.

"This is our _only_ clue into what might have happened to her- or how to find her," Ben added.

Isabelle sighed. "I'll do my best."

...

Isabelle's head was spinning like a top. She excused herself from the kitchen table and rushed down the corridors of the Institute until she found herself in the suite she and her husband Simon shared. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, trying to take soothing breaths.

How was she supposed to deal with this? Was she supposed to tell Jace that he had two children? Olivia and Ben were obviously his- she gathered that much by just one look at that arrogant boy. The same golden hair, the same face. She was surely looking at a young Jace, and as soon as Jace saw the boy, he would know too.

Jace. What would Jace do when he realized that not only had Clary been alive for the last sixteen years, hopping from Institute to Institute, but she had two children- _his_ children.

Instinctively, she called her husband.

"Simon?" Isabelle said, her voice coming out scratchy, like a damaged record player.

"Hey, hon, what's up?"

"Simon, I think you need to come down to the Institute right now. There are some people I really think you should meet…"

"Who's there?"

"Just… be here, ok? I really need you down here."

"Is everything alright, Isabelle? You sound strange."

"Everything's fine, Simon. Just please get to the Institute as quickly as possible."

"Okay- I'm leaving Magnus and Alec's now."

"Wait, you're at their house? Put Alec on the phone."

Instead, Isabelle was greeted with the voice of none other than Magnus Bane. "Darling Isabelle! How are you? Are you looking for my Alexander?"

"Uh, yeah, Magnus. Could you put him on?"

"He's trying to deal with Max right now- turns out the child was juggling two Seelie girlfriends at once!" Magnus chuckled. "Who knew parenting a teenager was this hard? I mean, the boy takes after me, of course- quite the heartbreaker, but-"

Isabelle cut her brother-in-law off. "Magnus!"

Magnus sounded stunned. "Yes, Isabelle?"

"We found Clary. Well, not exactly. We found her… well, we found her children."

"What?" Magnus said, obviously taken aback. For the first time in his hundred years of living, Magnus Bane seemed nearly speechless.

"She has twins. They're Jace's, Magnus. I just know they're Jace's."

There was only silence for a moment, before Magnus cleared his throat and said, "I'll be there with Alexander soon. We'll bring Max along."

"Okay, Magnus. See you soon."

"Yes, Isabelle. I will see you soon."

Isabelle made her way back into the kitchen, where the three teenagers sat in uncomfortable silence. Jacob seemed particularly interested in the tiles on the kitchen floor, and Olivia studied her cuticles intensely. Ben simply stared straight ahead, his gaze dark and unforgiving.

She took a seat at the table, choosing not to say a word. The teenagers didn't either, and the kitchen was bathed in silence for what seemed to be hours.

"Isabelle?" came Simon's voice.

Simon peeked his head into the kitchen. He wrapped his wife up into a hug, whispering in her ear, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Isabelle pulled away from him for a moment, and took him by the arm, showing him to the kitchen table.

"Hey, son," Simon said meekly to Jacob, but his eyes were already wide and his mouth hung open at the sight of the two teenagers who sat beside Jacob.

"Honey," Isabelle said softly, keeping a firm hand on her husband's shoulder, "This is Olivia and Ben. Olivia and Ben _Fray_."

Simon closed his mouth, suddenly aware of how surprised he looked. "Um," he said. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Simon Lovelace. But your mother knew me better as Simon Lewis."

"How the _fuck_ do you know who our mother is?" Ben said, at the same time Olivia asked, "You knew our mother?"

"Clary. I'd know her children anywhere. We were best friends- parabatai, too. You," Simon said, pointing a finger in Olivia's direction. "You look just like her."

"So I've been told," Olivia said, giving a weak smile. Simon looked liked he'd seen a ghost. His eyes were the size of dishes.

"So you knew our mother- does that mean you can help us find her?" Ben demanded.

"I'll do all I can, but… Well, I was never able to find her before, so I don't know how much help I'll be…"

"Anything helps," Olivia offered.

"Okay," Simon nodded, still slightly mesmerized by Olivia- it was as if he were seeing Clary herself in front of him. Except for those eyes. Those eyes were definitely Jace's.

...

Magnus Bane had seen a lot in his roughly four hundred years of living. He was the son of the Prince of Hell himself, so it wasn't hard for him to have seen, and done, some serious stuff.

But for all his years of living, Magnus Bane never thought he would see Clarissa Fairchild again.

He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. No, it wasn't Clary- those golden eyes certainly belonged to someone else.

Magnus waltzed into the kitchen with his Alexander to his right, and his son Max at his left. Max, with his warlock-blue skin and his devilish grin, had proved to be quite the ladykiller in recent years.

"Isabelle," Magnus smiled, pulling his sister-in-law into a hug. Magnus leaned his bejeweled cane against a kitchen cabinet and gracefully set his overcoat- completely bedecked with sparkles- on a chair.

"Magnus," Isabelle said tightly. "Alec. Max. Meet our guests."  
The redheaded girl smiled. "Hi. I'm Olivia Fray."

Alec coughed, the only sound in an otherwise silent room.

"Pleasure to meet you, darling," Magnus said smoothly, holding out a hand covered in rings to the girl.

"I'm Ben Fray," the boy beside her said gruffly. Magnus was astounded at how similar he looked to Jace. It was almost terrifying.

"I'm Alec," his Alexander said, putting up a hand to say hello.

"And I'm Max. Max Lightwood-Bane," his son said, winking at Olivia. God, if only he knew that they were _cousins._

Not by blood, of course. But still.

"Looks like we're all here," Isabelle said, clasping her hands together.

"Except for Jace," Alec interjected.

"You know it's the fifteenth, Alec," Isabelle said. "He'll be back."

"Maybe you should get him back sooner, _Isabelle_ ," Alec said through gritted teeth. "He might want to meet our _guests_."

"Look, we just need your help. I guess you guys know our mom, and that's great. We need your help, and I don't really need to meet this Jace person. I just need to find my mom," Olivia said.

"We'll help you find her, darling," Magnus assured the girl.

"But believe me," Alec added. "You'll want to meet Jace."

"Clary?" came a voice.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a very drunk Jace Herondale.

"Clary," Jace repeated, looking directly at Olivia, his words slightly slurred. "You're finally back."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
